Electrical circuits generally receive electrical power from power supply circuitry. Such power supply circuitry may consist of a variety of active and/or passive electrical components. Such power supply circuitry, or portions thereof, may also reside in an integrated circuit.
In power supply circuitry, power supply regulators generally attempt to provide a stable source of electrical power. Such power supply regulators typically utilize analog control loops, which are implemented with various analog power regulation components.
In many electrical circuits, integrated circuit and/or circuit board space constraints are relatively tight. Typical power supply integrated circuits inefficiently utilize circuit and/or circuit board space.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.